Shredder Uzumaki
by scouttroop
Summary: 3 years after self-exile Naruto becomes a new Shredder and head of the foot clan. His goal is to bring back the elemental nations back to what it use to be during the Senju era. He and the foot clan will destroy and kill if they have to. NarutoXShizuka
1. Prologue and beginnings

**Prologues and beginnings**

**Here's another new story, a crossover with Naruto and Ninja turtles 2003. I've been looking forward on doing this. Naruto becomes a new Shredder and head of the foot clan.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Ninja turtles, Masashi Kishimoto, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and 4kids are the real owners.**

Years ago during Hashirama time as Hokage.

Location whirlpool country

Hashirama, Tobirama and Toka Senju lay behind a wall after being kicked by a man in a strange samurai armor who calls himself the Shredder and leader of the foot clan. The Senjus manage to defeat his foot ninjas but were no match for the Shredder. He walks up to the 3 of them and raises his left gauntlet at them.

"Now none of you will leave here alive", he said ready to kill all 3 of them.

But then Mito Uzumaki who was the first jinchuuriki of Kyuubi blocks his attack with a kunai knife.

"I won't allow you to destroy my family Shredder!"

"RAH! No man, woman or Jinchuuriki can defeat me!"

"That remains to be seen", Mito kicks him making him move back.

Mito moves back behind a water tower and she gives him the hand, telling to come. Shredder charges at her and Mito goes inside the water tower and blocks everything Shredder throws at her. Punches, kicks and slashes, Mito allows him to slash the metal bars that's holding the water tower before she jump kicks him. The water soon spill out of the tower and pushes Shredder off the roof of the building.

"Ah!" he said when he notices the empty water tower falls on top of him.

End of the dream

Naruto wakes up in his throne room of the Oroku Saki who was the original Shredder.

"I dreamed on that day that Saki sensei was defeated by Mito Uzumaki", Naruto said to himself rubbing eyes after all that sleep.

Naruto then thinks back during his last day in Konoha.

Flashback 3 years ago

Sasuke tried to leave for power so he can kill Itachi for revenge and avenge his fallen clan, but he needs to go to Orochimaru for that. Tsunade sends Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Rock lee to stop him with a little help from Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. The mission was successful unfortunately Naruto self-exile himself after overhearing the corrupted civilian council, including the elders and Danzo are planning to have him banishes or killed for injuring their precious Uchiha. Not wanting to hear their corrupted voices Naruto self-exile himself. When anbu Yugao, Towa and Komachi got to his home they find his leaf headband with a slash mark hanging on his door, they alerted Tsunade about this and she told them to go after him. When they got to Naruto they asked him to come home, but before Naruto could say something the anbu trio were knocked out by cloak figures, then came a man in a strange samurai armor who introduce himself as Oroku Saki also known as the Shredder and head of the foot clan. He gave him an offer to train him and be his successor which Naruto agrees with. He told him that he had his foot tech ninjas, the ones who were cloaked to listen and watch the whole conversation of the corrupted council members.

End of the flashback

Naruto then remembers after he arrives at the foot clan mansion Oroku Saki had the foot mystics remove the Kyuubi from him and sealed him into a card which Naruto keeps. Also they gave him a dragon summoning contract discarding his old toad summoning contract. Naruto then learn of his heritage from Saki and the mystics, his parents was Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Naruto chose to be an Uzumaki and rejects the name Namikaze upon realizing that his father is responsible for the sealing and was the fourth Hokage.

"Time for the orientation", Naruto leaves the throne and finds his armor of the Shredder and the sword of tengu.

While he puts on the armor he thinks back again about the day Oroku Saki had grown ill and died but everyone in the foot clan swear their loyalty to him now that he is Oroku Saki's successor and the new Shredder.

Many members of the foot await their master as they see a shadow belonging to Naruto in the Shredder armor wearing a black cape. He stops there after reaching the center then he looks left and right at the new recruits on the top then turning his attention to a foot elite guard.

"Master Shredder", he bow his head to him before he move the part of his cape covering his spike shoulder plates.

"Roll it up", he ordered 2 foot ninjas who are rolling a red carpet to honor their master then they take their position with the other foot ninjas.

Naruto then stood on it looking up at his new recruits before being handed a foot ninja mask and a random male kneel before him.

"Money cannot buy your honor which you have earned tonight", he said putting the mask on the new recruit.

"You make us all proud", he said and the new foot ninja bowed his head and walks to the other foot ninjas.

"Only effort, discipline and loyalty earn the right to become the foot ninja. You are here because I have a dream, a dream with only with your help it can be accomplish. This dream is to restore the elemental nations into is former self because it's new self has made it into corruption. We have many enemies like the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and many others who fight for power and tyranny. It's our job to see that these enemies do not acquire what they seek and together we will restore the elemental nations to its rightful self."

"All hail the Shredder!" all of the foot ninja new recruits and old shouted raising their right arm.

Naruto smile under his helmet after everyone cheered for him.

'I will bring Konoha back to its old self by destroying it', he thought to himself.

**End**

**Well that's all for this chapter, Naruto's Shredder armor will be the 2003 version from the first season and his voice is Ch'rell's voice when he is inside his exosuit and when he was Oroku Saki. Naruto will have Konoha destroyed because he said he wants the elemental nation to go back to what it used to be when the Senju's where around. He will have an adopted daughter just like Saki had Karai. You readers can think of that for me if you want. Naruto/Shredder's woman will be Shizuka of Nadeshiko because some other Shredder story she is the paring for Naruto. Naruto is self-exile instead of being banished. Also he will use a new kind of rasengan. Even he has a new dragon contract and Kyuubi will stay sealed in card also he will hate the Namikaze name and stay as an Uzumaki. Please review**

**Next: Nadeshiko village **


	2. Nadeshiko village

**Nadeshiko village**

**Here's the next chapter were Naruto/Shredder meets his love interest, Shizuka of Nadeshiko village. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

In the beginning Naruto dreamed of the day that the Shredder was defeated by Mito Uzumaki. Naruto then thinks back on his last day on Konoha, soon after bringing back Sasuke he self-exile himself after overhearing the corrupt council members are planning to have him killed or banished. Soon after self-exile the 3 anbu chased him and asked him to come home but gets knocked out after a run in with the Shredder and his foot tech ninjas. While Naruto puts on his shredder armor again he thinks back. He remembers Saki had the foot mystics remove Kyuubi from and sealed into a card then he gets a new summoning contract of dragon discarding his old one also rejecting the Namikaze name and chooses to be an Uzumaki after Saki and the foot mystics told him of heritage. Naruto in the Shredder armor then meets up with foot ninjas during orientation and made his speech about his plan for the elemental nation.

Elsewhere

A foot soldier mark 2 (a cyber-foot ninja from turtles forever) and a foot mech are out flying above a village near the land of water country that they are scanning to identified. The village was Nadeshiko and they discovery there are no men just women. They continue to learn stuff from it.

Foot clan mansion

"Nadeshiko a ninja village populated by women only?"

"**Yes master Shredder the village are all women**", the foot soldier mark 2 said in a robot voice.

"**Also they have law about marriage**", the foot mech then talked.

"And what did you discover about their law?"

"**They will challenge a male ninja and if the male wins then they marry but a Nadeshiko woman have to determine if their worthy**", the foot soldier mark 2 explains the rules of Nadeshiko.

"Then we will go to that village, after all I'm looking for a woman of my own, but it will be on the next day", Shredder said to robot duo.

Shredder then snaps his finger at a foot ninja who has a bow and arrow and he walks up to him bow his head. The foot ninja then rights a note for Nadeshiko and tapes it to a high velocity arrow then fires it on its destination.

Next day

Naruto/Shredder with some foot ninjas and his elite guard are on their way to Nadeshiko village. At the entrance they see 2 women there to greet them.

"Welcome to our village lord Shredder, my name is Shizuka I'm the leader of my village and this is my attendant Tokiwa", a girl who is fair-skinned and average height greeted them.

Her eyes are green and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She wears a form-fitting uniform kunoichi uniform. It is a grey-coloured with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves and opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizeable cleavage.

"A pleasure lady Shizuka", Shredder shakes her hand then removes his helmet revealing his spikey blond hair, whiskers on his cheeks and blue eyes.

Shizuka then blushes after seeing the Shredder's handsome face.

"If you think I'm worthy enough for you lady Shizuka you can ask me anytime", Naruto said without the helmet and with a smile on his face.

"O-ok my lord", Shizuka said still blushing.

Nighttime

Tokiwa is having a conversation with Naruto about Shizuka's life.

"One time she fell in love with a merchant name Sagiri ignoring the rules of her village eventually he was killed in an ambush. In the aftermath Shizuka heartbroken choose to get stronger, but I believe she is just punishing herself, during her time Sagiri she did say she really dislikes the rules of her village", Tokiwa talks about Shizuka's life to Naruto.

"I will try to see it my way Tokiwa, after all she does look interested in me the moment I removed my helmet", Naruto said with a smile on face.

'She will face me tomorrow so she can have the love and happiness she wants', he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Some parts of Konoha are on fire which was cause by a massive black dragon (same dragon in reign of fire) which was summoned by Naruto. He plans to return to Konoha in its weaken state after his mission in Nadeshiko is finish so it would be easy for him his foot clan army to attack.

**End**

**That's all for this chapter I hope you like it. After I'm done with the third chapter I'm going back to finish Naruto retaliation then I'm going back to this. The dragon is the same one from reign of fire. Please review**

**Next: Marriage challenge and surprise return**


	3. Marriage spare and surprise return

**Marriage spare and surprise return**

**This next chapter is Naruto battles Shizuka for marriage and his return to Konoha.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter a foot soldier mark 2 and a foot mech learn about the village known as Nadeshiko village. Soon after getting some knowledge on it they tell Shredder about it, he tells them that they will go there because he is already looking for a woman. Next day he and his foot ninja including foot elite ninja met up with Shizuka and Tokiwa, Shizuka soon became interested with Shredder after he removes his helmet and he gave her a chance to ask him anytime of a challenge. Nighttime Tokiwa tells him about her sad life, Naruto promise to make her happy again. Meanwhile Naruto's new summoning dragon attacks Konoha because he plans to attack the village in it's weaken state so it will be easy.

Nadeshiko village morning

Naruto wakes up from his good night sleep when suddenly he felt an arm wrap around him. He turns around to see who it is and sees it's Shizuka.

'She must of sneak her way to my bed so she can be with me', he thought then he kiss her in the forehead.

"Good morning Shizuka", she then wakes up with a smile on her face with red cheeks.

'He kissed me', she thought to herself.

"Just remember Shizuka you can only marry me if I win the challenge against you", he told her and she nod.

"Oh by the way my real name is Naruto Uzumaki", he reveals he real name to her.

Elsewhere in Nadeshiko

A foot mech blasts a guy to pieces including his puppets. The guy's name is Kokuyo who wants to have Shizuka's hand by force and rule Nadeshiko. He tried and failed 98 times but wouldn't give up or take no for an answer. Naruto order the foot mech to kill him if he attempts to try again the 99 time.

"Master Shredder and the princess won't have any interruptions from this one", a foot ninja said to the others.

"Hey guys master is about to face the princess", another foot ninja warns them.

"This we got to see", they ran to the site.

With Naruto and Shizuka

"You ready Shizuka?"

"I'm ready Naruto", Shizuka said in her fighting stance.

The foot ninjas watch them because they wanted to see this. Tokiwa then gives the signal for them to fight.

"Nadeshiko-style deep crimson dance performance", Shizuka throws a barrage of kunai at Naruto.

Naruto only shields himself since this barrage is nearly impossible to evade. He then tries shadow clones making an army of shredder clones.

"Dance performance second step", she turns into a twister and more kunai knives which defeats all of the shredder clones.

'This isn't working, I only have one last ditched', he thought to himself and he begins to pull out the sword of tengu.

"Master is ready to use the sword of tengu", a foot elite said to the others.

Shizuka then stops when she notice lighting coming from his sword and coming at her. She dodges 10 bolts but was hit by the eleventh one which electrocutes her, as she attempts to get up she spots Naruto coming at her with blue ball in his right with spinning spiral.

"Spiral Rasengan", Shizuka began to spiral around upon contact of spiral Rasengan.

Shizuka then skids into a wall and at same she time she was spiraling around. Tokiwa then looks at Shizuka and it seems she is unable to fight now and Naruto Uzumaki also known as the Shredder wins. Naruto smiles under his helmet while touching his right shoulder because he receive a cut during Shizuka's deep dance performance.

Afternoon

Shizuka lays on Naruto's left shoulder with a smile on her face. She was finally happy to have a man who she can be with. Naruto smiles and kiss her cheek making her blush even more. Naruto then leaves her for a while when his foot ninja called him that his dragon is back.

"Now it's time", Naruto smiled evilly after his summoning dragon lands.

"Welcome back my dragon", he said to it.

"You have the opportunity master Shredder", the dragon spoke to him.

Nighttime Konoha

Konoha just putting out all the fire after the dragon left. Almost every part Konoha was destroyed when the dragon set it all on fire. Some civilians and ninjas are mourning loss of the people they loved.

"Some of our ninjas and anbu were killed trying to fend the dragon", Jiraiya said to Tsunade and Shizune.

"I still have no idea why that dragon attacked us", Tsunade said to everyone who survive the attack.

"Oh by I do", Tsunade and everybody else then turns around to see who said that.

She and some people of Konoha went wide eye and into shock to see the Shredder with Shizuka and an army of foot ninjas and his foot elite standing at the Konona entrance. Some are saying the Shredder's name since some of them knew about him when the Senju's are around.

"No it can't be, my grandma Mito Uzumaki finish you off herself, you can't be alive", Tsunade said to him because Mito told her that the water tower fell on top of him.

"Heh heh heh, I survived being crushed by that water tower, accruing what I will gladly extended to you all for none of you will be leaving here alive mwahahahah."

Naruro/Shredder laughs evilly as his foot ninja army moves in.

**End**

**Now this third chapter is finish I'm going back to Naruto retaliation to finishes it so be patient. Naruto's new spiral rasengan makes anyone spiral around when it come in contact, plus the spiral has spikes on it. Naruto wins Shizuka's heart so now she gets her man and joins the foot clan. Even if Naruto destroys Konoha he's not threw or satisfied yet. Please review**

**Next: Strike the leaf **


End file.
